Wind Waker: Four Swords Edition
by Raven-Rinku
Summary: Remake! "Whatever," Tetra said, turning to Green. "Please tell me we're not related to this idiot."
1. Chapter 1

So, after over two years, I decided to revamp my entire fanfic. Whee~

While my old fanfic wasn't bad, my writing style has improved a lot in the last couple of years. (You have even check it out as its uploaded here :) You can feel free to read my old one but the differences between them will be big, especially in the length and detail in the two. I had to split the old first chapter into two because its so big. xD

Um, in terms of personality, this uses the basics of personality of the Links in the Four Swords manga. The setting basically in the start of Wind Waker at this point but soon enough it goes into its own story, but follows the plot of what happens in the game basically.

Please tell me if theres anything odd/wrong in it. I haven't actually checked the last parts of the chapter to see if everything was correct so go ahead and point all the mistakes out to me.

...

It was a not-so-typical day on the island of Outset; it was unusually hot for the time of year. Springtime had only just begun, but the weather made it feel like it was summer. The other not-so-typical event was one that was celebrated by everyone on the island this time of year a birthday. However, that birthday would be slightly different this year than those past. This time, it would be a birthday that represented a coming-of-age. On this island, traditions were always to be upheld, whether the person in question was present or not.

A young girl of nine peered out from her house. As the day was hot, the girl wore a light blue summer dress, decorated in flowers, and, as always, had her hair tied up into two piggy tails. Her eyes wandered as she searched for something. When she had completely scanned the area, she frowned. "I wonder where he could be?"

She stepped off her porch, her face scrunched up in thought. In realisation, she clapped her hands together excitedly and rushed to the other side of the island. Outset was not a big island with the exception of the forest at the top, it takes only a short time to get from one place to another, even at a slow pace. Because of this, the girl reached her destination in less than a minute.

She had been heading toward a lookout that stood taller than most of the island itself. That was why the girl and the person she was looking for loved it. One could stand on it, see far into the distance, and imagine travelling to all the little islands one could see, and even beyond. Every day, the girl made the journey to climb the lookout . She would spend hours there, playing games involving adventure. This time, the girl peeked over at the top of the ladder before climbing the rest of the way up.

"Aha!" she said in delight. "There you are, Big Brother!"

The blonde-haired girl didn't expect her brother to reply since he was sleeping so heavily. She could easily imagine him sleeping through a thunderstorm, even out in such an uncomfortable place.

"Time to wake up, Blue!" said the girl with a grin on her face. Blue slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He could have sworn he had heard something. Yawning, he turned around to try and see what he had heard. As it looked like it was already around midday, it was no surprise that someone would climb up here. What he didn't expect was to see someone so close to his face.

"Boo!" said the girl.

Blue yelped, tumbling back in shock. "Aryll! Don't scare me like that!"

Aryll giggled. "It's your own fault for sleeping for so long. I can't believe you're still sleeping on a day like today!" She was met with a blank stare."You know this, Blue it's a very important day!"

"Don't bother me with riddles so early in the morning," Blue said, rolling his eyes. He sat himself back up again. "What am I forgetting?"

Aryll sighed. "How could you forget? It's your birthday! You were talking about it for ages!"

Blue slapped his forehead. Of course! Aryll was right, he had been mentally counting down the days for the past month or so. Birthday parties were some of the more interesting happenings on the otherwise mundane island. "I'm guessing Grandma wants to see me, huh?"

"Uh-huh!" said Aryll nodding. "She's been waiting for you all day, and she won't show me what she made until you see her. I can't wait to see what it is! Come on, Blue, let's go!" With that, she hastily climbed down the ladder. Blue watched her go for a while before standing up.

His sister was more excited about the birthday than he was. Normally he would be just as excited, but for some reason, Blue knew this was going to be a long day.

...

Near Outset was a small island just out of eyeshot. It was called Headstone Island, named after a sculptured rock that took up most of the island. This rock had been a mystery to all that went near it. On close inspection, remains of a doorway could be seen behind the rock; it was likely that there was something of importance was hidden there. The main argument was "What"?

One argument said that the head was placed there to guard ruins of some sort. As everyone knew, ruins had some sort of treasure that was just begging to be taken. It would be a simple manner of destroying the rock, and the person or persons who entered the tunnel might end up finding enough treasure to become rich.

A different claim was a more recent one fuelled by the fact that odd noises have been heard coming from the rock. Perhaps the stone was there to keep some sort of monster from getting out. Otherwise this monster could be gaining power, and possibly destroy the whole world!

That was exactly what the group of people investigating the rock right now are talking about that. A girl about the age of thirteen stood on top of the rock. Beside it, was three males. Two men, and a boy. The furthest one away from the rock was a burly man about the age of thirty, who was eying the rock suspiciously. While the other man was the same age as the burly man, he was short and wore glasses. The boy was around the age of nine and had a similar hair colour as the girl. Beside the island was the ship that they came on, an old, giant pirate ship.

"Miss Tetra, I still think this is a horrible idea," said the burly man. "You've heard the rumours!"

Tetra rolled her eyes. "Come on, are you really going to trust some silly old rumour, Gonzo? I doubt some old looking rocks would be blocking anything like that. Right, Mako?"

"If it were guarding something like that," said the man with glasses, "it's not going to last much longer. I mean, just look at it."

The four looked at the rock again. It was obvious that it was meant to resemble a face, but various parts had crumbled and fallen off completely. If they weren't going to destroy it with their cannon, it would eventually be defeated by time. If it really was a seal, it was doing a lousy job.

"B-b-but," said Gonzo, looking worried, "what if there's a giant monster or a g-g-ghost?"

The other three sighed at this. Gonzo always believed the silliest rumours. "I swear, if anyone was to talk to you no one would expect you to be a pirate. You do know, Gonzo," the man with the glasses began, "if it was a ghost, a rock would do nothing. Ghosts can fly through walls."

"To be fair," said the boy, taking pity on the burly pirate, "It could mean that the magic from the rock is breaking for some reason. Maybe that means the monster is getting more powerful by the second!"

Gonzo gulped at the thought of it, while Mako just grinned. "You have been listening to too many stories. Maybe I should stop telling you any of them."

The boy looked horrified at the thought. "No, Mako! I promise I'll stop teasing Gonzo!" He turned to the big pirate. "I don't think there really is a monster behind it. If there was, the stone would look more fancier than a giant head."

"Just fancier," Mako corrected. "There's no need to add 'more' next to it, Green."

Green ignored the correction, and looked up at Tetra. She had been scanning the sky for a while now. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw something," Tetra said. "It might have been just a bird." She turned back to the others. "Anyway, I would like to have this rock blown up sometime today if you don't min-"

Before she could continue, a loud screech echoed across the island. Gonzo jumped back, eyeing the rock suspiciously. "You don't think the monster heard that, do you?"

"Don't be daft, Gonzo," scolded Mako. "That screech came from a bird. A very big bird."

Tetra looked up again, this time inspecting the shadow carefully. Calling it big was an understatement. It was easily the size of the pirate ship, if not bigger. It was heading towards the island and would be upon them soon.

"Whoa!" cried Green. "What do you think it's going to do?"

Mako stared up at it, squinting his eyes. "It's swooping down! I think it's going to attack the ship! Quick everyone get back to it!"

The ship's cannon was already turning around, ready to fight back if needed. However, the bird's target was not the ship. Within seconds, it had snatched Tetra up in its claws and fled. Mako quickly signaled to the ship to fire. The ball shot up into the air, hitting the bird's back. It faltered a little but continued its course.

"What are we going to do?" exclaimed Gonzo, horrified.

"What do you think?" said Green. "We're going after it!"

...

"Hurry up, Blue!" whined Aryll. "We've been waiting for a couple of minutes now!"

Her grandma smiled at her. "Don't worry, dear, I'm sure he won't be too long now."

"I never take that long to change clothes," muttered Aryll sullenly. "Why should he?"

The moment Aryll and Blue had arrived home, their grandma had given Blue some clothes and instructed him to change into them to see how well they fit him. He then climbed up the ladder to his room and hadn't come down since.

"Blue!" said Aryll after some more waiting, "I want to see what your new present looks like."

Her brother peered over the overhang splitting the two rooms apart, "Are you sure these clothes aren't for Aryll?"

"Yes, dear," was the reply. "I think I can tell the difference between my grandchildren. Does this mean you're done?"

Blue grumbled to himself before climbing down the ladder. Before he had even reached the bottom, Aryll let out a giggle. "Are you wearing a dress, Blue? It's a little hot for that kind of dress!"

"It's not a dress!" snapped Blue blushing.

Aryll raised her eyebrows, expecting some sort of answer. When she didn't receive one, she let out another giggle. "Then what is it?"

"It's a tunic," said their grandmother. "It's what men used to wear in the olden days. Its traditional on this island for when boys turn thirteen they wear a tunic for a day. Strictly speaking, they really should be green, but this time because your favourite colour is blue I thought an exception was needed."

The tunic was a dark blue colour. It had short sleeves, and went down to slightly above Blue's knees. Underneath the tunic was a light blue undershirt, and white leggings. Fastened around his waist was a brown and gold belt, with a swirl pattern for the clasp. For shoes, he wore dark brown boots. To top off the look was a sock-like hat that matched the colour of the tunic. He almost looked as though he came out of a history book.

"Why do boys wear the tunics when they are thirteen, Grandma?" Aryll asked.

"It's a symbol of a child becoming an adult," their grandmother said, "From this age onwards children both male and female have a lot of responsibilities placed upon them."

Aryll stuck her tongue out at the thought. "I don't ever want to grow up!" She paused, frowning. "Though I do like presents."

"Speaking of Aryll, don't you have a present for me?" asked Blue. Aryll looked at him guiltily, shuffling her feet together.

"Well," she started, "I was waiting for the merchant to come around before your birthday, but he never showed up this month. For now, do you want my telescope? Though, you can only have it if you take good care of it!"

Blue smiled. "Alright. I am coming to the merchant's with you though, I don't want anything stupid after waiting for so long."

His sister grinned back at him and gave him thetelescope. "Let's go outside to test it out! See you later, Grandma!" With that she ran out of the house before the other two could say anything.

"Go and have fun, Blue," his grandma said. "I'll show you the rest of your presents when you get back."

Blue nodded and exited the house. Aryll sat on the porch waving towards him. "I think this will be a good enough place for now. While the lookout is the prettiest place to use the telescope, this has some good views too."

"What do you want me to look at then?" Blue said, looking out of the telescope.

Aryll rolled her eyes, "Come on, there's a lot of interesting places you can look at. Like the mail box over there."

"...The mail box?" Blue said doubtfully, "What's so interesting about it?"

"Well the mail-man has arrived," said Aryll, "You know, Quill, the Rito!"

Ritos were bird-like people from the north. If you ignored the beak on their face, they looked like ordinary people. However, Rito could take flight anytime they wanted to. When this happened, their arms turned into wings.

"That's not interesting," said Blue. "We see Quill every week or so."

"Well, do you have anything better to look at?" asked Aryll, "Hm? How about you try out zooming in at the mail box. It's almost as though you're right next to the mail box when you do that!"

Blue sighed and swallowed a snarky comment. Instead, he zoomed in the direction of the red box. "Huh?"

"Whats wrong?" asked Aryll.

"Quill is acting strange," said Blue. "He's looking up at the sky with a scared expression on his face." Both he and Aryll looked up into the sky. At first they couldn't see anything, but soon enough they saw what was scaring the Rito postman: a large bird.

"Whoa!" Aryll shouted. "I've never seen a bird that big! Wait, I think there's someone in its claws. Blue, check through the telescope!"

"Already on it," Blue said swinging the telescope in the direction of the bird. Sure enough, there was a person in clutches of the creature. Judging from what he had seen, it was a girl about his age.

"What are we going to do?" Aryll said frowning. Blue shrugged, feeling hopeless. They continued to watch anxiously as the bird flew towards the forest at the top of the island. Then, by some miracle, a cannonball flew as if out of nowhere, hitting the bird on the back.

"Where did that come from?" Blue exclaimed, turning to the direction where he thought the cannonball had come from. The sight he saw caused to him gasp in shock. A pirate ship arrived near the island, its cannon carefully following the movements of the bird. After a moment of break, another cannonball was fired.

The bird, who had also been staring in the direction of the ship, was hit square in the face. It screeched in pain, and the girl dropped out of its grasp, crashing into the forest. Aryll sighed in relief. "At least that person's safe. Though, there are monsters in there, right? Should we go and get Orca?"

Blue shook his head. "Nah, he was injured yesterday. I'll go."

Aryll's eyes widened in surprise. "You?"

"Yes, Aryll," Blue said. "Wait by the entrance of the mountain. I'm going to get a sword from Orca."

...

"This is taking too long," Green said, groaning.

When Tetra came crashing down into the forest, Gonzo started arguing with the man who was controlling the cannon. When the argument looked like it was not going to finish soon, Mako tried to break it up. Even with his intervention, there was no end to the argument.

Green sat on the railings of the ship, glaring at the arguing pirates. Trust adults to start arguing at a time like this. At this rate they were going to get nowhere at all! In fact, it would be much quicker if Green himself went and got her instead.

"Hm," Green started thoughtfully. "Maybe I should go by myself."

Glancing around he noticed that no one was looking at him. It would be so easy to just slip over the rail and swim there. Judging by the distance to the island, it wouldn't take that long to swim there, and it would be quite easy. Grinning, Green slipped off his sandals, jumped off the edge and started swimming.

None of the other pirates ever noticed.

...

Roughly half an hour later, Blue exited Orca's house grumbling to himself. It had taken much longer than he expected. Orca didn't need much convincing that there was trouble in the island. However, the old man wouldn't let Blue leave without having a proper practice of the sword.

"Stupid Orca," grumbled Blue. "If that girl ends up being eaten or something its all his fault."

Blue quickly walked to the entrance to the mountain. The mountain was the only way to get to the forest, albeit a long and steep way. Normally, Blue would never go up there, not only was the trip hard, in the last couple of years monsters had started to appear up there.

As he walked towards the entrance, he spotted Aryll standing there, but she was not alone. She was standing next to a kid that he had never seen before. Blue narrowed his eyes suspiciously, trying to get a better look of the boy, but he had his back turned to him. Even though he was sure he had never seen the kid before, he looked strangely familiar. Aryll peered over in Blue's direction and waved him over.

"Hey Blue!" She called, "I found someone who looks exactly like you!"

The boy finally turned around, looking curiously at Blue. "Oh wow," his double said, "You really do look like me! My name's Green, nice to meet you!"

"What," was Blue's only reply.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Trolly's Bara-chan: Don't worry, those two will be coming up soon! I will update as soon as I can.

Heres chapter two!

...

"...I think we broke him," said Green, peering at Blue.

"Nah, he gets like this if something really shocks him," Aryll said.

The moment he realised that Green looked exactly like him Blue went into a state of silence. The only noises heard from him were the occasional shocked splutter. After all it was not every day that a person runs into someone else who almost looked exactly like them. From a distance, the two of them looked exactly the same Both of them had messy blonde hair styled in almost identical ways. Their faces were also very similar, if a person were to ignore the age gap and look at them from a distance they would assume that the two of them were twins.

However, upon closer inspection there were very noticeable differences. However, compared to Blue, Green's skin was a more tanned colour. His hair, while blonde, had a lime tinge to it. Blue's hair was a sandier blonde colour, and his eyes were brown, opposed to Green's dark blue. Still, even with those differences they could easily pass for brothers.

"Why is he wearing that dress, by the way?" Green whispered to Aryll. "It's too hot to wear something like that on a day like this."

"Its not a dress!" snapped Blue automatically, "It's a tunic!"

Green scratched his head in confusion. "What's a tunic?"

"A tunic is a..." Blue shook his head. "That's beside the point! Heck, why you look a lot like me is not the point either!"

"Yes!" Green said. "We need to save my sister!"

"We?" Blue said doubtfully. "I'm not bringing you into the forest, kid. Stay down here with Aryll."

Both Green and Aryll stared at him in shock."Why?" they asked in unison. Aryll added, "I even went home to get my slingshot!"

"It's too dangerous for a couple of kids to come with me," said Blue, folding his arms. "You two stay here while I go get his sister."

Blue stormed off before the other two could reply.' The day was growing stranger by the second. An old tradition of wearing a tunic, a giant bird kidnapping a girl, and a boy that looked exactly like him. All of it just so happened to be on his birthday, which typically was meant to be a nice and relaxing day. Could anything else go wrong today?' Blue groaned. 'Why did I just think that?'

Eventually, he made it up the mountain, towards the bridge that separated the mountain and the forest. The bridge was older looking than he remembered it to be. The wind and rain had taken a number on it. Random planks along the pathway had grown unstable looking, some of the planks were even missing. Blue gulped. While he wasn't afraid of heights, crossing that bridge looked more dangerous than he had imagined it to be.

"Aw, come on, it's not that bad looking," said a voice right next to him.

Blue jumped, and glared in the direction of the voice. It was Green again, who was grinning innocently at him. Further back, Blue noted was Aryll who was shuffling her feet together with a guilty expression on her face.

"Didn't I say for you two stay where you were?" said Blue grumpily. He had half-expected this to happen, but it didn't stop him from being annoyed.

"Waiting is boring!" said Green. "I already had to do it back at the ship, and I'm not doing it again. Besides, Tetra's my sister. You can't boss me around anyway."

Blue sighed, and glanced over in Aryll's direction. "What's your excuse?"

"Well..." Aryll said. "If you two are going, I want to go too. I mean, I don't really want to stand back and wait especially if I know something might go wrong. Please, big brother can I go? I promise I'll stay out of the way!"

Blue stared at the two younger children. Both of them were determined to go. Blue bet even if he forbade them, Green at least would still go. "Fine, but if a monster or anything like that shows up, you two have to stay back," said Blue relenting. "If you two get hurt, its your own problem."

"Yes!" said Green rushing ahead. Aryll quickly thanked him before following after Green.

"I already regret this decision," Blue said, before shouting at them to slow down.

...

Once, the forest at the top of the mountain had once been a pleasant place. People, especially children, would enjoy exploring every nook and cranny, as while the forest was small, it held many secret places just begging to be found. When Blue was younger, every now and then, he and his family would spend time there, doing anything from having a small picnic, spending the day exploring.

That forest from a couple of years ago vanished. It had been replaced by an overgrown mess. Any man-made path was barely recognisable, and to make matters worse, monsters now littered the area.

"I can't see anything in this mess!" said Aryll, "let alone find your sister."

"I guess all we can do is move forward until we find her," Green said. "I bet we'll find her soon!"

"If you say so," said Blue doubtfully. They moved across to the mostly hidden sand path. Though the path had become almost impossible to see, it was the best way to navigate through the forest. Most of the other ways involved climbing over fallen trees or high ledges.

The three spent a long time walking through the forest, pausing at random places to get a proper look around for Tetra. They would look high above at the top of the trees for any sign of something that crashed through the branches. When they didn't see anything, they would look around in hope just in case Tetra came walking nearby. When they were sure there was no sign of the girl, they carried on.

Soon they came to a small clearing partway into the forest. Blue decided that this would be the perfect time for a break. He told the younger two to stay there and look around while he scouted ahead. Green rolled his eyes at this and turned to Aryll.

"Is your brother always so bossy?" he asked.

Aryll nodded. "Uh-huh! It's his talk for 'I don't want you to get hurt.'"

"That's exactly like Tetra!" said Green. "I ignore when she says stuff like that though. I know she worries about me, but I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah!" Aryll said. "Older brothers and sisters always get into more trouble. I bet Blue's probably run into a monster or something."

"And I just know Tetra is going to tell me that I shouldn't have come as its too dangerous or something," said Green rolling his eyes.

Aryll giggled. "Speaking of, we'd better look around for your sister. We might find her here!"

The two looked around the small area, checking around the clearing for any signs. When they found nothing they looked up at the trees. It wasn't long before Aryll noticed a large gap in the tree branches of the trees. After a couple of failed to climb up the tall ledges that surrounded the spot, the two decided that it would be best to find Blue instead.

They found him crouching next to a bend in the path, peering cautiously around the corner. When he noticed Aryll and Green approaching he glared at them.

"I thought I told you two to stay at the clearing," Blue said. He shook his head. "Never mind, look over there." He pointed around the corner. At the end of the path stood a small, blue, goblin like creature, with a face somewhat resembling a pig. It leaned on the ledge, yawning, its wooden sword placed beside it.

"I know what it is!" said Green. "Its called a Bokoblin. Gonzo said they are pretty easy to defeat. Just give it a few whacks!"

"This Gonzo is probably an experienced fighter though isn't he?" said Blue. "I think it'll take more than a few hits for me."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," said Green. "Go on, we'll be right behind you!"

Blue groaned and stood up. He guessed that if he didn't attack, Green would. But before he could even say anything else, the Bokoblin jerked its head in surprise, finally realising that there were three people standing right near it. It jumped up, grabbed its sword, and charged at the three of them.

"Look out!" said Aryll, quickly taking aim at the monster with her slingshot. The pebble shot right at the monster, hitting it on the head. The Bokoblin paused its charge, rubbing its head in pain. Blue took this chance to attack with his sword. He slashed at it the moment the creature was within his sword reach. The monster didn't even have the chance to block, it dropped to the ground silently.

"...Is that it?" Blue asked, staring at the fallen creature blankly. "I expected more of a challenge."

Aryll shrugged. "Maybe it was already hurt before?"

"Odd," Green muttered, scratching his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Aryll.

"Oh, I just thought monsters like this end up..." He paused and looked towards the direction where the original Bokoblin showed up. "Here come some more!"

Two more Bokoblins had shown up, their weapons ready. "Aw, I thought this was all over," said Aryll groaning. She took aim at the closest Bokoblin and fired as quickly as she could. This time she was not as lucky, as the pebble missed both of them. Blue, after a moment's pause, also charged at the closest monster. He slashed at it, hoping that it would fall as quickly as the other one. Instead the creature parried, almost knocking Blue over.

"This isn't looking good," Green said to himself, picking up the sturdiest stick he could find. He dove at the furthest Bokoblin swinging the stick at its head. It broke upon impact but it did its damage. The monster groaned, looking dazed. Green smirked; he knew this would buy some time for Blue, who was having problems with the other monster.

Grumbling, Blue stood back from his target and prepared to attack again. The last few attacks were failures. This time he came down low, going for a stab at the stomach. At the same time, Aryll fired her slingshot. Before the Bokoblin could parry the blow, the pebble struck him on the side. It didn't hurt it, but it distracted him enough for Blue to make his attack. He stabbed at it, then as quick as he could, followed up with a second slash . The monster tumbled over and burst into purple smoke.

"What was that!" Blue said in shock. "The other monster didn't do that!"

"That's what I was going to say!" Green replied, as he dodged an attack from the remaining Bokoblin. "But can we worry about this first?"

He ducked under another swipe of the Bokoblin. Taking advantage of the failed slash, Green kicked it in the shins with all his might, and dove behind Blue, who rushed at the creature, and killed it in one strike.

"Finally," Blue said, about to sheath his sword.

"Are you sure, Blue?" Green said, smirking, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Blue opened his mouth to reply, but a voice that he didn't recognise interrupted him. "First lesson in battle; kid, never assume that the battle is over until you know all the enemies are down.."

Above on a ledge stood the girl they were looking for, Tetra. She quickly jumped off the ledge. Before she reached the ground, she swooped at the original Bokoblin, who had started to stand up, and stabbed it in the back. It cried in pain, and disappeared into smoke, just like the other two had. She raised her eyebrows at Blue. "What's with the get-up? Are you pretending to play hero in the woods?"

"For your information, I was saving you!" Blue snapped back.

"You were doing a horrible job at it then," said Tetra shrugging. "Anyway, do I look like I'm some princess that needs rescuing?

"Well you did fall a long way, sis!" said Green, "Right at the top of a mountain too!"

"Let me guess, Green, you climbed the mountain to see if I was alright?" Tetra said. "You're only nine years old, it's too dangerous for you!"

Green and Aryll started snickering.

"He wasn't by himself, I was with him," Blue said.

"So, you brought two kids into a forest with monsters in it?" Tetra said. "Smart move."

"They followed me in here," said Blue defensively. "They wouldn't go back, so I decided to take care of them."

"Whatever," Tetra said, turning to Green. "Please tell me we're not related to this idiot, and the fact that he looks a lot like you is just a coincidence."

Green shrugged. "He could be a cousin or something."

"I hope not," said Tetra, ignoring the glare from Blue. "Let's get out of here."

They walked back through the path, Blue and Tetra bickering the whole way, while Green played and Aryll played with the slingshot. Compared to the trip there, the walk back was uneventful, and it only took a few minutes to reach the entrance. Waiting there was Gonzo, who was looking around the forest nervously.

"Miss Tetra, you're alright!" he cried the moment he spotted them. "...Green! What are you doing here? And why does that-"

"Never mind that Gonzo, do you know where that bird is now?" Tetra said. "I want to give it some payback." She stormed out of the forest to inspect the surrounding area, the rest following her. When they exited, Blue, Tetra and Gonzo stayed at the entrance to discuss what had just happened. The younger two rushed ahead to the other side of the bridge, taking turns at aiming at things with the slingshot.

"Does this mean you're going to leave soon?" asked Aryll disappointedly after a couple of minutes. Green nodded, looking equally disappointed. "Can't you stay here at least for the rest of the day?"

"Maybe while Tetra's looking for the bird I can stay here," said Green hopefully.

Aryll brightened up at the thought. "That would be great! You can stay at our house for a while. I can teach you how to use a slingshot and everything!"

"Ooh, let me ask Tetra!" Green said in excitement. He rushed over to his sister, interrupting the conversation that was taking place. "Tetra, can I stay here for a while?"

"Huh? Why?" Tetra asked, surprised.

"I want to play with Aryll. She's going to teach me how to use a slingshot!" Green said, showing her the item in question. "Please, it'll only be while you go after the bird!"

"I don't know, Green, that might take more than a couple of days," Tetra said.

Green shrugged. "Please! I swear I won't get into much trouble!"

Tetra sighed, and glanced over at Gonzo. "What are the chances of catching the bird right now?"

"Well, we haven't seen it after it dropped you, Miss," Gonzo said. "It really could be anywhere right now."

"So a very low chance," Tetra concluded. She looked over at Blue. "Any objections from you?" Blue shrugged. He knew that even if he didn't agree, the pirates would stay here anyway. Plus, he admitted to himself quietly, he was curious to know if he was actually related to Tetra and Green.

"Great!" Green said, giving Aryll, who had stayed on the other side of the bridge, a thumbs up. Aryll grinned and walked forward a couple of steps in excitement.

"Er, Miss, you know how you said there was little chance of attacking the bird?" Gonzo said looking up. "I think there's a very high chance now." The others looked up curiously. Just like before, the bird appeared out of nowhere, but was advancing in their direction, and fast.

Tetra cursed, snatched the slingshot from Green, and picked up a suitable rock from the ground. It wasn't a good weapon, she knew, but it the was the only long-ranged weapon in sight. It might buy them some time until they could get a better weapon. She pulled the sling back, waiting. When it got close enough that she could see its eyes, Tetra fired. By some miracle, it the rock hit the bird dead in the eye. The bird screeched and flew higher in the air.

"Yes! You got it!" Green said.

"I don't think it's given up just yet," said Tetra grimly. The bird circled the island once more, before swooping down once again. This time, it had a different target one that did not have a weapon in her grasp.

Blue's eyes widened in realisation as the bird came closer into view. "Aryll, look out!" He ran forward, prepared to stop the bird somehow. But as he started running, and even when Tetra shot another rock at it, the bird flew snatched Aryll in its claws before taking off north.

"Don't you dare!" shouted Blue running straight ahead, his eyes fixed on the creature. "Give me back my sister!" He ran as fast as he could, his sword raised, prepared to strike. Suddenly the floor gave away, and his view suddenly changed from the bird to the oceans below.

"You idiot!" Tetra shouted. Blue looked up, surprised to find that Tetra was holding one of his arms, preventing him to plummeting into the water.

"Stop struggling!" Tetra snapped, her hold on him almost breaking. She then added, more softly, "There is nothing you can do right now. I'm sorry."

"No..." Blue said sadly, watching the bird quickly fade from the distance. "Aryll..."

….


End file.
